cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CT-4242 "Borsk"
Summary Borsk was a Null in the 501st Legion. He was in Shed Squad, which was named after the word bloodshed because they all knew what to do in war. (Hence Bloodshed) The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Training on Kamino Sting, Borsk, Crash, and Blade made up Shed Squad. Because clones were in such high demand with all the wars going on, some squads were being shipped out to the battlefronts without completely finishing training. Training In the small amount of time that Shed Squad was able to train, they were failing miserably. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." Borsk told his fellow troopers as they entered the training facility. "Me too." Sting said. "Just remember... Work as a team." He said as he have Blade an annoyed look. "Last time wasn't my fault, 'Shot." Blade replied as he nodded to Crash. Crash was shaking wit nervousness and stress. "Come on, we'll do fine, Crash." Crash answered with a very shaky voice, "Yea.. Yeah..." "You shinies ready to give it a go?!" Commander Colt asked. "Sir, yes, sir!" They all answered. "Let's begin then. Remember, if you do not complete this, you only get one more chance... Or you will be discharged." Shaak Ti motioned to the trooper at the top to start and the training was underway. WHIRRR!!! Battle droids powered up all around the room. The troopers manned themselves behind their stations, staying as one group; droid after droid being knocked out and defeated. "We just might make it this time men!" Borsk screamed to his comrades as they were still making their way to the end. SPLAT! '''Borsk looked over to his left to see Crash bent over in pain. "Crash! What happened?!" "Shot through the stomach, mate..." Crash said, "Just go on." "No man left behind, Crash." Borsk acknowlCrashd. Borsk, knowing what he had to do, pulled Crash over his back and told the others to provide cover fire for him because he obviously couldn't shoot. Blade and Sting did as they were told and they made their way to the top of the Citadel. One droid wasn't completely destroyed and it was able to mount one of the turrets. It took shots at the team, many of which were near misses. "Skrag!!! That was just luck!" Borsk yelled as he dodged a bolt going straight for his head. "You're telling me!" Blade yelled as he was shot in the hand. "'Shot, care to live up to that name?!" "Got it!" Sting screamed as he aimed his DC-15S at the droid. '''BOOM! He took the shot and hit the droid right in the head. "With one shot, too. Duh..." The team used shot their cables up to the top and skyrocketed. Once they reached the top, they cheered and celebrated. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Commander Category:Clone Wars Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Star Wars Category:Male Characters The First Battle of Geonosis "Is battle the only reason we were created? Maybe... They don't care what happens to us... Maybe we are just a cover up for something greater and bigger..." - ''Borsk THE FOLLOWING IS FROM STINGER NICESHOT'S PAGE ON THE SUPER TROOPERS WIKI As the Clone Wars began, Shed Squad was sent to Geonosis with the rest of the clones. This was odd because Borsk and the others had just finished training a few weeks before. Borsk one of his friends, Niceshot, worked together even though they had to go other places during the war. Many clones had been sent to Geonosis, and four clones inparticular had to provide sniper fire for the clones coming out to the battlefronts. These clones were Niceshot, Borsk, Avi, and Streak. Now, Borsk's squad, consisting of five clones as well, including Hawke, Crash, Blade, Borsk, and Sting, was down on the battlefront. It was Master Windu's order for some clones to go with some different squads. Borsk went to go with one squad with a good friend. Niceshot was leading the group, and Borsk was second in command. Just as they were almost done sniping oncoming droids, a Geonosian Starfighter swooped out of no where and shot the cliff they were standing on, and they were sent 500 feet down hurling at high speed. Niceshot then yelled, "Men, use your cables and attach em to that LAAT flying above us!" They all did, but in the blink of an eye, Niceshot's cable was not pulled out fast enough, and he was sent down, knocking him out. When the others got to the nearest CP, they told about the bad news. "Sir.. We- We lost Niceshot..." Borsk said with sorrow. "He was a good soldier, one of our very best Commanders," General Raj stated. When the others returned to Coruscant, they had much sorrow because of the feel of loss. The Battle of Christophsis "What's our plan of attack, sir?" "Follow me." -Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex as the battle started. Christophsis, 22 BBY When CIS forces raided the planet of Christophsis for it's wealth in mineral resources Borsk and his men fought on the front lines of the Battle of Christophsis. They also assisted in an ambush that General Skywalker led. The Battle of Teth ''(coming soon) The Battle of Ryloth (coming soon) The Battle of Orto Plutonia (coming soon) The Battle of Malastare (coming soon) The Zillo Beast Incident (coming soon) The Battle Of Kamino (coming soon) The Second Battle of Geonosis (coming soon) The Battle of Umbara (coming soon) Finding out about Order 66 (coming soon) Borsk had heard about how and what happened to CT-5555 (Fives) and how his life was taken from him because of his findings. The Battle Over Coruscant (coming soon) The Siege On Orto Plutonia (most is here, but coming soon) Order 66, Orto Plutonia, 19 BBY "Execute Order 66." - Emperor Palpatine "Let's go, go, go!!" Borsk yelled to his men as they were grappling down onto the icy tundra of Orto Plutonia. General Raj, Borsk, and the others were deployed out on Orto Plutonia for so called ''Seperatists activity. Borsk nor his men had any idea it would happen. "There it is," Raj said, "Their base... Ok, this is how it will go, Borsk with Blade and Hawke, Sting and Crash with me. Borsk, use your jetpacks and cut a hole through the roof. "Yes sir," Borsk replied. "And we'll meet you inside?" "Count on it. Let's move!" Borsk and his men wasted no time getting to the roof. "Blade, slice a hole through here and we'll pay these Seppies a visit," Borsk ordered. "Yes sir." Little did the troopers know what was about to happen. "Borsk, you all in?" Raj asked. "Yeah, we're making our way -- Skrag!" Four droidekas rolled through a door. "We'll be a minute." "Hurry; we have trouble here too..." Raj said. Borsk, Hawke, and Blade took out the droids with a few blasts. "Skrag... My comm's in pieces." Borsk said. "Well, this is not good." "I've still got mine." Blade said. Raj and the others met up in a hall, where Borsk's men were told to give the order. "Borsk, go make sure there is no one else here." Raj ordered. "I'm getting a message." Sting said. '"Execute Order 66..." ''' Sting, Hawke, Crash, and Blade then turned to Raj. "Wait, what are you doing?! AAH!" Borsk turned and ran back. "What are you doing, brothers?!" He yelled. "Following orders, Borsk... You'd be smart if you did too." Blade answered. "But so be it." Borsk wasn't going to give up then, he reached for his DC-17 pistols and shot Blade and Hawke. They fell to the ground with gun wounds in their chests. Raj reached for his saber and cut off Sting's head. "You shouldn't have done that." Crash said. He took his blaster and aimed it at Raj. "Sorry old friend..." Borsk said. He shot Sting in his chest and he dropped. Borsk fell to his knees in depression and cried. Raj came over to him. "What was that?" Raj asked. "That... That was Order 66 in action... I read about it on the holonet," Borsk said. "Oh... Was that that Fives trooper?" Raj questioned. "Yeah... I need to go..." Borsk answered. Borsk's Isolation (coming soon) Looking for Answers Borsk was aging rapidly due to the accelerated growth that all clones were born with. He went back to Kamino to look for answers on how to slow down the aging process, or just stop it all together. Kamino, 17 BBY Shed Squad Photos BorskPreppingTheTroops.jpg AstroMain.jpg Oneshot.jpg Oneshot.png Blade.png Image20140322-11-29-32.jpg Category:Clone TroopersCategory:Bounty HunterCategory:CommanderCategory:Clone WarsCategory:Galactic Civil WarCategory:Star WarsCategory:Male Characters Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Member